The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 7
in the dungeon Taran Cavin and the Gummi Bears are moping becuase they believe they have failed Zummi boy i should have seen this coming Tummi this is not the first time we got thrown into a dungeon Voice of Dallben you must make sure he uses it to find the Black Cauldron Voice of Taran i wont fail you Dallben look at me Hen i can do it Taran sobbing i can do it i can do it and Grammi comforts him Grammi there there Taran sweetie you havent failed look on the bright side at least Hen Wen is not in the Horned Kings clutches anymore Gruffi that is good news but we have to find her before the Horned King does and before Igthorn does as well Tummi hey whats that suddenly in a hidden door in the floor comes out the beautiful and lovely princess Eilowny Eliowny i thought i heard a nose here was that you Taran yes i Eilowny youre being held prisoner here arent you Taran yes Gruffi we all are Eilowny i ve been held against my will too Grammi oh gee thats terrible dear Cubbi shes got a bubble Taran touches it and it lights up Taran it lights up Eilowyny why of course its magic oh i hate this place i hope there arent any rats in here Tummi youre afraid of rats Eilowyny not that i really mind them you know but they do jump out at one so im Princess Eliowyny Tummi nice to meet you Princess im Tummi and these are my comrads Gruffi Zummi Cubbi Grammi and Sunni and were the Gummi Bears Cavin and im Cavin and this is Taran Eilowyny so youre Cavin my friend has told me all about you Cubbi friend Eilowyny why yes and Calla shows up Cavin Princess Calla Calla oh hi guys its wonderful to meet you Eilowyny why yes it is so Taran are you a lord or a warrior Taran eh no im an asisstance pig keeper Eilowyny oh what a pity i was hoping for someone who could come help me escape oh well if you want to come with me you may and you guys are welcomed to come along as well Taran can we Calla yes we said you could and they go down deeper into the dungeon Eilowyny oh that wicked king you know he stole me he thought my bauble could tell him where the old cauldron was Taran thats what he wanted my pig for Zummi thats right miss and also our old enemy Duke Igthorn is serving alliance to the Horned King Eilowyny yes your pig Taran but my pig can tell the future Eilowyny oh how interesting anyway you better stay close to me or youll get lost Tummi im staying close becuase i sure dont want to get lost escpecially not in this creepy dungeon and they walk in the tunnel caverns